The Wedding
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Nepgear and Uni get married. But...There's a problem...


This is just a small one-shot I thought up while listening to a track on:

The Sora No Kiseki album: The Dream Continues...

That, and I saw a nice picture with the two concerned on the web... Forgive me HDN Fans! =p

* * *

Today was the big day.

It was a major day in Planeptune, the land of Purple Progress.

The day when the CPU Candidate would be getting married. It was a unique day in the sense that it was unheard of for a goddess to be getting hitched. At least, in this timeline it was anyway.

Now the guests were Neptune, Noire, Vert and Blanc. IF and Compa were invited out of insistance by Neptune (Who was also the Goddess residing over the whole marriage situation. The person who sorted it out...Organiser in a way?).

It was difficult for Nepgear to get her thoughts in order on this beautiful day. The Sun was shining, nothing was going wrong... Everything was perfect. Perhaps a little too perfect, but perfect none-the-less.

Nepgear was getting married to a very VERY nervous candidate - Uni. Often people would put them together in daydreams or just think that they were extremely close friends but this step...It was a big one.

Neptune cleared her throat as Nepgear and Uni stood in front of the alter, with Neptune behind it. "Alright, everyone here?" She looked between Nepgear and Uni and they nodded at her. Out of the corner of her eye Neptune could see IF and Compa taking pictures with Vert and Blanc sitting in the aisles.

Noire was standing not to far away from Uni on Uni's left side. After all, being Lastation's CPU she had to keep an eye on Uni somewhat...Until today that was.

Neptune felt a knot in her stomach as she took in a deep breath, she saw that Nepgear was lost in her thoughts but for Neptune it was a real smack in the face (Theoretically of course) of a wake up call. Nepgear was going to be married to Uni therefore leaving both Neptune AND Noire without Candidates for their nations... They would have to be careful from now on. Especially if Arfoire came back...

Neptune smiled as she rid herself of those emotions and began to go through the system of bringing Uni and Nepgear together. "Okay, now that everyone is here. If there is anyone, I mean anyone at all...Who would want to stop these proceedings, for whatever reason I can't even Nepmagine, then speak now or forever hold your peace. Forever...That's a very long time, alright? You get what I mean?"

Noire walked over and nudged Neptune in the ribs whispering at her to get on with it as Nepgear and Uni were already as nervous enough as it was.

No-one spoke up to break the holy matromony.

Neptune nodded and apologised. "Anyway, do you Nep J- I mean, Nepgear, take Uni to be your wife? To have an hold, for as long as you live?"

Nepgear nodded slowly, blushing intensely. "I do On- Neptune. Forever and always."

Neptune looked to Uni next who was blushing. "Do you, Uni, take Nepgear to be your wife, to have and to hold for as long as you live your life? Through sickness and all the things you know of?"

Uni nodded as a similar blush to Nepgear's was on her face. "I do."

Neptune smiled and stepped back a step. "Alright, then with that, you may now kiss each other. Just... Be good about it. No silly pecks~"

As Nepgear turned to Uni, Nepgear could sense that Uni was so scared she had started to shake. "Uni..." Nepgear whispered as she put a hand on Uni's shoulder.

Uni stopped shaking almost immediately, something about Nepgear's touch was so calming...So...Peaceful. "Nepgear..." She turned to Nepgear and within moments the two closed closer and closer towards each others face until they connected. Both CPU Candidate's kissing yet again. They had kissed before, but now it was... So nice. Nepgear and Uni felt and probably looked almost like a mirror. Two people of different backgrounds on the same coin.

Neptune started to clap the moment she saw Noire nod at her. As she did the entire Church began to glow and slightly vibrate. It let out a warm feeling to the people inside and Neptune felt her shares with Nepgear become severed. As in, she was no longer the CPU Candidate of Planeptune as the two had discussed previously. The same thing happened with Uni. The power of love and emotion was enough to keep Uni and Nepgear as goddess' just without needing Shares as the power resource. It would be a long and harsh task to get it all sorted, but in the end - Nepgear had insisted that it was for the best. All Neptune could do...

All Neptune could do was to smile and try to act like an older sister to Nepgear. Sure, the shares may not longer be shared but she was still Nepgear's older sister...No matter what.

Noire on the other hand seemed to notice this. Neptune had fooled everyone but her and it was starting to show. Neptune was ever so slightly shaking with some tears threatening to fall but she would just say they were tears of happiness.

Neptune looked up as Nepgear took Uni's hand and led her out of the Church, everyone but IF, Histoire (Who had been there for awhile, just quiet), Compa and Noire. Everyone else were filing out of the Church.

Neptune took in a deep breath as she looked down and when she did - Nepgear and Uni were gone. They had left the church and were either heading to Planeptune's Basilicom or Lastation's. One or the other.

Compa was about to say something when Histoire held her hand up, silencing her.

"Neptune...Are you okay?"

Neptune didn't know what to say. She was fine, right? Nothing wrong...Absolutely everything was on the up. She could have fun with Nepgear later on right? Nothing would stop the invincible Nep sisters!

"I'm..."

Compa walked up to where Neptune was, overstepping the boundary that normally was set for Priest's and such only but as a Nurse (in training) she could overstep it. It was to help her great friend Nep-Nep!

Compa closed the gap and wrapped her arms around Neptune, feeling the short goddess suddenly start to shake almost uncontrollably.

"What...Have I done..."


End file.
